herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Lonergan
Jake Lonergan is played by Daniel Craig in Cowboys & Aliens. History He is a wanted outlaw. At the beginning of the movie, he's lost in the middle of nowhere with a strange bracelet in his left hand. Then the family Claiborne meets him and asks him if they're close of Absolution. As he doesn't answers, the three guys decide to capture him but Jake retaliates and defeats them all. He takes back some of their clothes and a horse to go to Absolution. There, he meets Meacham who treats his stomach injury and put back a drunkard, Percy Dolarhyde. Then, he goes in Doc's saloon and meets Ella. After that, the sheriff, John Taggart, and his men enters in the saloon to arrest Jake. He tries to fight them but he is knocked down by Ella. The sheriff then imprisons him and Percy. He decides to bring them to Santa Fe. But the village is attacked by the Demons, and Percy, the sheriff and a lot of villagers are kidnapped. With his bracelet, Jake manages to put down one spaceship which delivers an alien who kills others villagers and then flees. After the incident, Jake decides to go back to his former house and he remembers that his wife was also kidnapped by these aliens. Then he joins Dolarhyde and his men (Meacham, Doc, Nat, Emmett and Ella) to save the villagers. The first night, the same alien attacks Emmett and kills Meacham (and Dolarhyde's men in the extended version). Next day, the group continues to track the monster but they are ambushed by Hunt an old friend of Jake who takes them to his gang. Jake then kills the new boss, Pat Dolan, who threatened him to kill Ella because Jake didn't tell him where the stolen gold is. Jake's group then leaves but is attacked again by the Demons and this time Ella is taken. However, Jake managed to got her back but she's wounded and dies right after. They are reunited with Dolarhyde and the others and are captured by Black Knife and his tribe. They burned Ella's body and this one reveals that she can resurrects herself because she's an alien too. After a discussion with the Apaches, Jake says he doesn't remember anything. Then Black Knife proposes him to get the memory back. That's when Jake remembers everything and informs others of the location of the alien base. He also goes back to see his own gang to come and lend him a hand. His gang members accept to fight the monsters with him. While Dolarhyde, the Apaches and the others are busy with the aliens, Jake and Ella enter the base to deliver the villagers. After that, Ella stays inside, retrieves Jake's bracelet by kissing it and sets it up so that it explodes. The demons are then defeated but Jake remains aggrieved by the loss of Ella. After the battle, Jake goes to leave flowers in his old house for his deceased wife. At the end of the movie, before leaving Absolution, he says goodbye to the sheriff and Woodrow who reminds him that Ella is now in a better place. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Possessors Category:Anti Hero Category:Loyal Category:MAD Heroes